She's So High
by stella brillare
Summary: "You're my number one, Rach. Always." One-shot.


**Authors Note: So, here's a very short one shot that I wrote yesterday while I was laying sick on my bed. I wanted to try and write more of "bookfacing" "Not Alone" or "Your Light is Ultraviolet" but, I couldn't concentrate, so out came a Pucklebberry (OTP!) oneshot. (Just so you know my OTP switches between Puckleberry and Caskett a LOT. Like, every other day.) **

**Anywaaay, I think you should all know that, as will be in all future Pucklenerry stories written by me, Puckerman/Zizes, as well as "Shuck" never happened. Nothing went on between them, at all. Except for Beth has come back, but that is it. **

**So, enjoy "She's So High."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He watched her walk into the choir room, alone. Which was strange. He tried his best not to let a small smile come across his face when he saw the way she smiled when she hugged Kurt, who hadn't been to school in a week because he was with Burt, Carole, and Finn at some family reunion thing. He looked around the room for her boyfriend, but he was no where to be seen. Better for him, he thought. A few minutes later, Mr. Shue walked into the choir room, did his normal talk, and asked who would like to go first for this week. Puck stood up first and grabbed the acoustic guitar from the stand next to the drum set.<p>

_She's blood, flesh and bones No tucks or silicone._  
><em>She's touch smell sight taste and sound.<em>  
><em> But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen.<em>  
><em> I know we're right where I belong and nothing's gonna happen, yeah.<em>

He leaned against the piano, a small smile on his face as he looked around to room at different girls. It was clear that he was singing to someone, but no one had any clue who. Except for Mike, who was just sitting in the back of the room, a smirk plastered on his face.

_Cause she's so high High above me, she's so lovely._  
><em>She's so high Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite. <em>  
><em>She's so high.<em>  
><em> High above me<em>

_First class, fancy free, she's high society._  
><em> She's got the best of everything.<em>  
><em> What could a guy like me ever really offer?<em>  
><em>She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother, ah ha.<em>

_Cause she's so high High above me, she's so lovely._  
><em>She's so high Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite. <em>  
><em>She's so high.<em>  
><em> High above me<em>

He held out the last note to show that he was cutting the song short. Everyone in the room clapped and he had his natural "Puckerman smirk" plastered across his face as he set the guitar back down.

"Dude, what the hell." he heard from behind him. He turned around to see Finn standing in the door way. "You're singing to my girlfriend."

"Finn, as I recall, Rachel broke up with you before we left." he heard Kurt say from the back of the room. A few chuckles came from the front row, he assumed that it was from Artie and Brittany, but he wasn't sure.

"And I wasn't exactly singing to her, bro." Puck told him.

"and it shouldn't matter anyway, Finn. You are no longer my boyfriend." Rachel said, adjusting herself in her seat.

"Why did you break up with him, anyway?" Puck asked her with a turn of his head.

"because I couldn't be with someone who I was always their second choice. It's always going to be Quinn for him. I'll always be number two. I want to be the number one." He heard a few chuckles from the hallway, and he turned his head, watching a couple sophomores run off.

"You're my number one, Rach. Always" Puck told her with a smile About everyone in the room went "Aww."

"I know that. " Rachel stood up, and walked down the steps and stood in front of him. She gave him a hug, and he kissed the top of her head.

Finn groaned and walked out of the choir room, and before Rachel or Puck could say anything, they heard Mercedes call out.

"HALLELUJAH! HE'S GONE!" Everyone laughed, except for "Puckleberry" who just chuckled with a roll of their eyes.

"Alright, well, that was interesting enough. Who wants to go next?" Mr. Shue asked from the stool he was sitting on as Rachel went back to sit by Kurt and Puck took his seat in the middle row, right in front of her.


End file.
